Colección de historias SasuHina
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Como bien indica el título, es una colección de historias de mi pareja favorita de Naruto: SasukexHinata.
1. Porvenir

**Hola a todo el mundo =)**

**Aquí os traigo una colección de historias SasuHina que tenía por ahí guardadas. Iré colgándolas cuando tenga un rato libre entre trabajo y trabajo n_n La mayor parte de estas historias que voy a colgar, son de concursos en los que me presenté en el foro de NU, pero también iré añadiendo locuras mías que tengo por ahí perdidas en un ricón de mi usb XD  
**

**Esta primera historia, o drabble más bien, es una con la que me presenté al concurso de minirelatos en el FC, en el que milagrosamente quedé en segundo lugar =P En dicho concurso, nuestra querida presi Amy-senpai no dio a cada uno una imagen y, en base a esta, debíamos crear nuestro minirelato. Ésta fue la imagen que me tocó:**

**.com/albums/hh206/FC_SasuHina/Imagenes/The_light_of_a_candle_by_Renaru_**

**Y esta fue la minihistoria que me inventé. No es ninguna maravilla, pero igualmente espero que sea de vuestro agrado n_n**

**ADVIERTO: Esta en concreto realmente cortita xD  
**

**Los personjes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**PORVENIR**

Aquí estoy en el festival anual de los Difuntos de la aldea. No se exactamente cómo dejé que me convenciera para asistir pero es que a esa sonrisa… no pude resistirme. Cuando ella me dijo que fuéramos para dar un último adiós, a aquellos seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros; la verdad no me hizo mucha ilusión. No me apetecía rememorar el pasado, y sin embargo aquí estoy. Soy imbécil.

Estoy muy serio viendo a mis amigos con sus velas ya encendidas, esperando a que comience el ritual tradicional de la aldea. Primero, todos deben encender sus velas, que simbolizan el alma de aquellos no están, y se inicia el paseo por toda la aldea de camino al río. Y, una vez se llega, se debe poner la vela en un pequeño barquito y mandarlo río abajo, que simboliza el viaje al Más Allá, para después observar desde el puente como desaparecen en el curso del río. Una auténtica ridiculez creo yo. Pero a ella le hacía ilusión venir conmigo.

Veo que se acerca con dos velas y sonriéndome. Me entrega la mía y yo la cojo sin mucho entusiasmo. Me dedica una sonrisa tierna, se sonroja y me toma de la mano. Empieza la procesión. El paseo es lento pero me siento a gusto junto a ella, su presencia me da tranquilidad y felicidad. Maravilloso. No pensé sentirme así. Llegamos al río y "mandamos a las almas hacia su último viaje". Todos suben corriendo al puente, a mí no me apetece pero ella tira de mí.

Observa a los barcos con un brillo peculiar en la mirada. Me acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura y, de repente, siento un gran contraste. Decido decírselo.

-Hinata, acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- me pregunta curiosa.

-Que en estos momentos estoy viendo como mi pasado se va río abajo, junto con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentí al peder a mi familia. Pero, a su vez, tengo entre mis brazos algo más importante…

-¿El qué?- la estrecho con más fuerza a mí.

-Mi futuro.- me acerco a su oído para susurrarle- Y mi futuro eres tú, Hinata…


	2. Por recobrar tu sonrisa

**Hola de nuevo =) Ya he vuelto con otra de mis historias SH n_n  
**

**Esta segunda historia que os traigo aquí, también es bastante cortita pero tanto como la anterior (ésta ya es de unas 2 páginas de word xD). Ahora mismo no recuerdo si esta historia la escribí para otro concurso o no :S Creo que fue para el concurso de Sasuke y Hinata de peques... pero como he dicho no me acuerdo del todo, así que no lo puedo asegurar con total certeza XD  
**

**En cualquier caso, espero que esta historia también sea de vuestro agrado n_n**

**Los personjes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Por recobrar tu sonrisa**

Vuelven a mi mente a mi mente recuerdos de otros tiempos, en los que disfrutamos de una simple amistad que llenaba mi corazón de gozo. Pero ya muchos años han transcurrido y muchas cosas han cambiado. Sin término de duda desearía volver a esos días pues son los más felices que conservo en la memoria. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer otra cosa que recordar… recordar el tiempo en el que aún podía ver tu sonrisa.

Ahora agradezco al destino que tomara la decisión de que nos encontráramos esa tarde de verano junto al lago cuando éramos niños. Por aquel entonces eras tan diferente, tan vital, tan alegre, tan opuesto a mí que jamás pensé que podría interesarme alguien como tú. A pesar de todo cuando me sonreíste me sentí bien. Era una sonrisa tan dulce y tan alegre que sentí como si hubiera un vínculo entre nosotros. No pude evitar devolverte la sonrisa, ¿quién podría resistirse a una como la tuya? Nos hicimos amigos en ese instante. Los dos procedíamos de clanes importantes pero no había buena relación entre ellos. Recuerdo que a mi padre no le agradó mucho cuando nos vio jugando en el parque, incluso llegué a pensar que me prohibiría volver a verte, pero tan solo me dijo que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de ti y tu familia. Por primera vez en mi vida, no obedecí esa "orden subliminal" de mi padre sino que decidí "tomarla en consideración". Lo hice porque me gustaba estar contigo y no me importaban lo más mínimo las disputas que tuvieran nuestros padres, no tenían nada que ver conmigo.

Me alegre al saber que tú también decidiste "tomar en consideración" la advertencia de tu progenitor. Así que seguimos viéndonos. Todos los recuerdos de los años que siguieron los guardo con mucho cariño en mi memoria. Gracias a ti pude aprender mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé. Te convertiste en mi modelo a seguir. Siempre estuviste a la sombra de tu hermano mayor y hacías lo posible por demostrar a tu padre que tomara en cuenta. Pero él solo tenía la vista puesta en tu hermano. Siempre que pasaba algo de ese estilo acudías a mí, yo era a la única a la que confiabas tus sentimientos más profundos, ni tan siquiera le revelabas tanto a tu querida madre como me revelabas a mí. Puede que alguien piense que, como solo éramos unos niños de unos siete años, no teníamos sentimientos demasiados profundos. Pero los teníamos, porque podía notar lo mucho que sufrías porque tu padre no le daba importancia a lo que hacías. Yo siempre te consolaba, te reconfortaba, te apoyaba incondicionalmente y era capaz de saber que ya te sentías mejor cuando me sonreías de nuevo. Yo me convertí en tu consuelo, el hombro de una amiga en el sabías que siempre tendrías para llorar.

Pero tú también me diste mucho en esos primeros años de nuestra amistad. Yo fui tu consuelo y tú… mi fortaleza. Te admiré, incluso antes que a nuestro querido amigo hiperactivo, porque siempre seguías adelante sin importar lo que pasara. A pesar de sufrir varias decepciones por parte del desinterés de tu padre, nunca desistías en demostrarle que eras tan bueno o incluso mejor que tu hermano. Entrenabas sin cesar, en cualquier momento que te fuera posible con tal de ser el mejor en todo lo que hacías. Yo también deseaba, al igual que tú, que mi padre me aceptara y ser reconocida. Pero siempre he tenido una personalidad demasiado amable y no era buena a la hora de luchar. Mi padre me veía como una mujer débil que no era capaz de hacer nada por sí misma, y todo eso empeoró en el momento en que mi hermanita comenzó con su entrenamiento. Ella demostraba muchas mejores aptitudes en el combate que yo por eso mi padre comenzó a menospreciarme cada vez más. En ese momento más que nunca empecé a comprenderte mejor. Sabía lo que era sentirse desplazado por un hermano, aunque en mi caso ella era menor que yo lo que hacía aumentar los comentarios de desprecio pues la hermana mayor había sido "derrotada" por la pequeña. Tu compañía esos días se me hizo indispensable, en ese momento más que nunca sentí que nuestra unión era más fuerte. Ahora podíamos comprendernos mejor y, a pesar del dolor que nos suponía el que nuestros padres nos dejaran de lado, éramos felices porque estábamos juntos. Pero acontecimientos futuros estaban a punto de destruir esa felicidad y, con ella, nuestra amistad.

Llegó el peor día de tu existencia, el día en que todo lo que te importaba te iba a ser arrebatado, el día en que tu clan fue aniquilado por el hermano al que siempre admiraste. En una sola noche lo perdiste todo, bastó esa noche para cambiarte, una única noche de tormento, una simple noche para perder tu sonrisa. No eras más que un niño y el sufrimiento que eso te supuso no se puede explicar con palabras. Te convertiste en un alma en pena y llena de rencor pero, sobre todo, un profundo odio. Desde ese día comenzaste a alejar a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí. Te volviste frío, insensible y casi… inhumano. Puede que fuese pequeña pero no era estúpida, habías construido una muralla para que nadie se te acercara. Lo veía, lo sentía y por eso me causó tanto daño. Porque sabía que por más que lo intentara, tú jamás me dejarías volver a colarme en tu corazón. Fue un duro golpe que me costó mucho superar, aunque creo que aún no lo he hecho, pero decidí que lo mejor era esperar.

Esperar a que estuvieras preparado para volver a sentir, para volver a amar, para volver a sonreír. Decidí seguir tu ejemplo y seguir luchando por conseguir lo que quería. Seguía en mi empeño de que mi padre y mi clan me aceptaran, pero en mi corazón había un anhelo aún mayor. No importaba cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde, ni por qué sucediera pero yo conseguiría destruir esa muralla. Conseguiría que volvieras a ser el niño alegre que conocí y se ganó todo mi afecto y mi amistad.

Sin importar lo que pasara, por más años que me llevara conseguir, yo iba a conseguir que tu corazón despertara para todo tu odio suprimir. En mi vida había una nueva meta a seguir y esa consistía en devolverte, lo que el destino te impidió conseguir. Fuera las lágrimas, ya no más. No habría más llantos ni pesar, le dije una tarde a la fresca brisa, porque a partir de entonces iba a luchar… por recobrar tu sonrisa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a: DarkAmy-chan, TemaRiLand, hinata-kuran y ; por vuestros comentarios =) Del mismo modo quiero agradecer a: Sairiko, yuemaim y hinata08byakugan entre otros; por haber añadido esta colección de historias a vuestros favoritos n/n Me alegra que os gustara mi anterior minirelato y espero que las historias que le sigan os gusten de igual manera.**

**Amy-senpai: contestando a tu pregunta, ni yo misma tengo la más remota idea de cuándo es esa historia xD Lo único que sé es que la escribí hace bastante =P**

**PD: no os acostumbreis a que ponga las historias tan pronto, la mayoría de las veces no será así xD Las iré colgando cuando la uni me deje un respiro para poder pasarme un rato U_U**


	3. Dime cómo

**Hola de nuevo =) Aquí estoy con otra historia SH n_n  
**

**Este tercer oneshot lao escribí para otro concurso del SasuHina FC de NU, si mal no recuerdo era el Cocurso de Oneshot Trágicos. Cada participante debía escribir una historia en la que o bien Sasuke o Hinata o ambos murieran, y además añadir una canción para escuchar mientras se leía el oneshot en cuestión. Creo que las palabras textuales de Amy-senpai (DarkAmy-chan) fueron "queremos llorar" o algo por el estilo xD La canción que yo escogí fue "No Air" de Jordin Sparks Ft Chris Brown, este es el enlace del vídeo (está subtitulada) por si os apetece hacer lo mismo que hicimos en el concu =P: ****.com/watch?v=zwEwZiUrEQ4&translated=1**

**Desde ahora os aviso que este es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor oneshot que jamás he escrito. Sinceramente, por más que lo leo, no consigo que me acabe de gustar... Puede que sea demasiado autocrítica pero es así xD Puede que sea porque no mostré a Hinata como es realmente, no lo sé. Estoy segura al 99% de que he cometido OcC con Hinata y es por eso que no me gusta xD En todo caso, ya me diréis vosotros qué os parece por medio de vuestros comentarios (no seais muy malos con este porfi xD que ya os he dicho que es lo peor que he escrito nunca).**

**Los personjes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Dime cómo**

Me siento tan cansada, mi llanto ha consumido mis energías. No lo puedo soportar. Todas mis lágrimas se han secado ya, sin que quede una más por derramar y no es porque no desee hacerlo pero, simplemente, ya no me queda ninguna. Nunca imaginé sentir semejante dolor en mi pecho y ahora no consigo que desaparezca, dudo que alguna vez lo haga. Desearía tanto poder arrancarme el corazón con tal de hacer que esto se esfume. Aunque no creo que con un gesto tan simple bastara. Pero dime, ¡¿cómo has osado arrebatármelo maldita?

Por más veces que te repitiera la pregunta tú no me contestarías pero no puedo evitar hacerla. Él lo era todo. Mi valor, mi fuerza, mi alegría... mi vida entera. Y tú en tan solo un instante te lo has llevado, me lo has arrebatado y lo has apartado de mi lado para llevarlo al tuyo. ¿Eso era lo que querías? Pues bien, ya lo has conseguido. Él ahora está a tu vera y lo estará por siempre. Me has ganado. Punto, set y partido. Contra esto no puedo hacer nada, ya no. Todo esfuerzo sería inútil. Nunca antes me había sentido tan derrotada pero es porque nunca antes había perdido algo que me importara tanto como él. ¡¿Por qué has tenido que llevártelo? ¡¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?...

Me pregunto la razón por la que te hago preguntas que no vas a contestar... quizás porque piense que me darás una respuesta que no sepa ya. Pero no respondes porque ya sé de antemano lo que me contestarás, ¿verdad? Sí, debe ser ese el motivo por el que guardas silencio. Madre mía cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy loca de remate, ¡intentando que la Muerte le diga por qué se llevó a su novio! Ya sabía que el dolor te hace actuar de forma poco lógica pero esto debe de ser el colmo de lo absurdo. Soy patética. Patética e inútil.

Tan insignificante...

Dime cómo esperas que supere esto. No veo la luz al final de túnel, todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad, ya no soy capaz de atisbar ni el más pequeño rayo de esperanza. Desde que le perdí, siento como si casi no pudiera respirar, el mismo hecho de hacerlo me supone un tremendo dolor porque, cada vez que lo hago, me da la impresión de que oprime con mayor fuerza mi maltrecho corazón. Si es que se puede decir que lo tenga. Cuando se fue, creo que se llevó parte de mi corazón consigo. No sé cómo puede seguir latiendo un corazón incompleto.

Parece que todo en mi vida está destinado a acabar en tragedia. Puede que sea mi destino, tal como solía decir mi primo. Es como si, con la muerte de único hombre al que realmente amé, hubiera llegado a su fin el cuento de hadas en el que me encontraba viviendo. Da la impresión de que, al menos para mí, el amor y los sueños no sean nada más que castillos de arena, puesto que se pueden desmoronar fácilmente y son tan poco estables. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuán frágil es nuestra misma existencia, en solo un segundo tu mundo entero puede dar un giro de 180 grados o cambiar drásticamente. Con tan solo un segundo basta para que todo se vaya al garete. En un segundo dado tu corazón late y al siguiente cesa su latido... de forma permanente. Y por más que ansíes volver a escuchar ese sonido, jamás volverás a hacerlo porque se ha perdido para siempre. Eso es lo que yo sentí cuando vi que te lo llevabas ante mis ojos. ¿Acaso no podías haber tenido un poco de compasión? Él era muy joven, me niego a creer que hubiese llegado su hora. Acabábamos de comenzar una vida en común, teníamos tantos planes, tantos deseos de formar juntos un lugar al que poder llamar hogar. Tengo tanto que reprocharte por lo que me has quitado. ¡Oh, maldita seas!

¡Maldita seas una y mil veces! ¡Joder, maldita seas!

En estos instantes desearía que tuviera un cuerpo sólido que poder maltratar y golpear para hacerte sentir, aunque solo fuera en parte, este dolor que me está desgarrando por dentro. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que me agradaría hacértelo pagar. Ojala pudiera. Pero sé que no debo pedir un imposible. Ya lo pedí en su momento cuando quise que él me amara y, aunque lo consiguiera, fíjate en cómo acabó, en un completo y absoluto desastre. Por mucho que disfrutara todos los momentos que compartí con él, por más dicha que guarde en mis recuerdos de aquellos días, a veces dudo que esto que estoy soportando ahora mismo pueda compensarlo con esos momentos de felicidad. ¿Tanto era pedir tener una vida larga y feliz con el hombre al que amaba? No creo que pidiera demasiado. Por eso no lo entiendo. No puedo entender que quisieras llevártelo. Lo teníamos todo para rehacer nuestra vida, pero ahora que él ya no está no tengo motivos para rehacer nada en absoluto. Al morir parte de mi corazón marchó con él, aún no sé cómo logré sobrevivir al golpe pero ni siquiera me importa. Es todo tan injusto. Yo no pedía nada imposible de cumplir. Tan solo una vida en común, únicamente pasar mi vida con él. ¿Era mucho pedir? Otro pueden ser felices, ¿por qué yo no? ¿Dónde está la justicia para mí? O es que acaso, ¿no debí conocer el amor?

Si es así, pues menuda puta mierda de mundo.

¡Al diablo con todo y con todos! Otros pueden llevar sus vidas felices y sin problemas mientras que yo estoy aquí, tendida en un puñetero mar de lágrimas en el sofá de una casa ya desierta hablándole a la nada. Cojonudo, sin duda cojonudo. Si me vieran no tardarían ni dos segundos en ponerme una camisa blanca y encerrarme en una habitación acolchada. Porque para eso es para lo que estoy ahora, para ir derechita al manicomio. ¿A qué esperan entonces? Que me encierren de una maldita vez y que empiecen a alimentarme a base de medicamentos y antidepresivos para ver si, al menos de ese modo, estoy lo suficientemente drogada como para olvidar. Ya he hecho la prueba con el alcohol y no vale ni para tomar por culo. Solo sirve para dejarte una resaca de mil pares al día siguiente. Lo increíble es que aún haya ilusos que piensen que con el alcohol puedes olvidar todas tus penas y malos recuerdos, e incluso el dolor. Idiotas. Aparte de destrozarte el hígado (entre otras cosas) el alcohol no ayuda ha olvidar nada de nada.

Sería tan bonito poder olvidar todo por más aprecio que le tenga a nuestros recuerdos, pero es tan doloroso pensar tan solo en lo que nunca volverá. Sin embargo, en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente es en el día en que murió. Ese día está grabado a fuego en mi mente, es lo que con más claridad recuerdo de todo, el recuerdo que puebla todas las pesadillas de los últimos meses. Pesadillas que siempre comienzan con uno de nuestros hermosos recuerdos para cambiar drásticamente en un momento dado, para convertirse en el instante más horrible de todos, ¿ya sabes cuál mi amor?; en el momento de tu último latido, tu última respiración, tu muerte.

Nunca podré olvidar lo que sentí, el dolor, la desesperación, la agonía. Aún ahora si cierro los ojos puedo verte tendido en la cama, luchando por salir adelante, peleando contra lo que parecía inevitable y que finalmente así fue. ¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué no luchaste por mí, por nosotros? No sé qué es lo que más me duele, si el hecho de que murieras o lo que me dijiste cuando hablamos por última vez. Cuando decidiste desistir, cuando abandonaste toda esperanza, cuando tomaste la decisión de abandonarme. Con solo cerrar lo ojos me basta para ver ese día como si estuviera otra vez allí...

**_Flashback_**

Me encuentro de nuevo en el hospital como cada día, velando por mi marido. Está muy grave, el accidente casi fue mortal. Los médicos prácticamente ha desistido pero yo no lo haré nunca mientras quede el más mínimo rayo de esperanza, hace tiempo que decidí seguir adelante sin rendirme jamás. Por más que ellos me digan yo seguiré alentando a mi marido para que siga luchando, por mí, por nosotros, por nuestro futuro. Llego a su cuarto, se le ve tan débil.

-Hola mi vida, ¿te encuentras mejor hoy?- le digo con una sonrisa a medias fingida.

-Pues no, pero ahora que estás aquí al menos estoy más alegre.- me contesta con voz débil. Parece haber empeorado, me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-No digas eso... aunque el hecho de que te alegre verme es un gusto saberlo.

Suelta un risilla cansada. No me gusta como ha sonado, se le ve realmente mal. Estoy empezando a preocuparme de veras. Además está esa mirada suya. Sus ojos negros se muestran pensativos, cansados y derrotados. Algo va mal, muy pero que muy mal, lo presiento. Por favor que solo sean delirios míos. Pero conozco demasiado bien esa mirada, es la que pone siempre que algo va mal. ¡Oh Dios mío, ya estoy asustándome de verdad! Debo averiguar qué está pasando.

-Vale suéltalo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- le espeto.

-¿De qué me hablas?- pregunta con expresión repentinamente inocente. Mala señal.

-No intentes engañarme Sasuke Uchiha que nos conocemos. Y sé con la suficiente certeza que solo pones esa mirada cuando algo se cuece, así que ya lo estas contando todo.- él aparta la mirada, todavía peor de lo que pensaba.- Vamos cariño,- le digo con un tono más dulce- sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea por muy malas que sean las noticias, lo podré soportar.

-No, no podrás.- contesta amargamente.

-¿Cómo que...?- comienzo a decir.

-No podrás porque es algo que no quieres oír.- abro la boca para protestar pero él me interrumpe de nuevo.- Hinata escúchame por favor, ya no puedo más con esta vida (si es que se le puede llamar así), ya no puedo valerme por mí mismo y dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor de todo es que te estoy quitando la vida a ti porque lo único que haces es cuidarme día sí y día también. Te estoy robando tu vida, soy una carga para ti.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Tú no me estás robando nada. Estoy aquí porque quiero cuidarte. Además seguro que te acabarás recuperando del todo, ya lo verás.

-¿Cuántos médicos te han confirmado esa teoría tuya?- desvío la mirada- Lo que me imaginaba. No te engañes Hinata, esto no tiene solución.

-Sí que la tiene.- protesto yo en voz baja. Él suspira.

-Hinata, te lo repito, escúchame. Esto ya no tiene solución cada día estoy más débil, pierdo la consciencia con más frecuencia y mis dolores son cada vez más insoportables incluso tomando las medicinas. Creo que lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una vez.- tardo un instante en comprender qué quiere decir y, cuando lo hago, me enfurezco.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No digas eso ni en broma Sasuke, ¿es que quieres matarme de un disgusto? ¡¿Qué hay de todos nuestros planes? ¡¿De todo nuestro futuro? ¡¿Es que eso no te importa? ¡¿Acaso no te merece la pena luchar por ello? ¡Dímelo!

Él calla un momento y me mira esperando a que me tranquilice después de la perorata, ya empiezo a sentir cómo se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Solo quiero que recuperes la vida que te he quitado.- confiesa en voz baja.

-Tú eres mi vida.- contesto tercamente- Si te pierdo ya no tengo vida, tenlo presente.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Ahí quedó la conversación. Al día siguiente estabas muerto. Durante la noche fuiste perdiendo la consciencia hasta que acabaste cerrando los ojos para siempre. Los médicos dijeron que si llegabas a cerrar los ojos posiblemente no despertarías. Tú lo sabías pero te negaste a luchar. Te rendiste. Por más que yo estuve ahí animándote, dándote toda mi fe, esperando que mi presencia te diera motivos para aferrarte a la vida. Nada de eso te sirvió. ¿Tanto te importaba dejarlo todo para devolverme la vida? No sé si no me creíste cuando te dije que sin ti no tenía vida, igual pensaste que lo decía por decir o puede que no. Lo decía totalmente en serio.

Por más que han intentado animarme no lo han conseguido. Porque mi alegría se fue contigo, junto con la parte de mi corazón que te pertenecía. Apenas podía ver con toda las lágrimas que me anegaban los ojos, mientras te suplicaba que no me dejaras. Creí morir al ver que se te cerraban los ojos, al ver que abandonabas la lucha. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto.

Me has dejado sola...

¿Sabes una cosa? Naruto y Sakura tuvieron, dos semanas después de tu muerte, un precioso bebé de pelo rubio y ojos color esmeralda, debería alegrarme pero no puedo. ¿Cómo podría si no estás tú aquí? Ellos estuvieron allí para apoyarme cuando me dejaste y vieron a pedirme que fuera la madrina (a lo cuál me negué a pesar de su insistencia) y pedirme permiso para ponerle tu nombre al niño. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Venir a pedirme permiso... como si ese niño fuera a sustituirte. Les dije que lo hicieran si les hacía ilusión, ellos también te querían mucho. Pero eso ya lo sabes tú bien. Supongo que querrán recordarte de ese modo. Ellos fueron los que más se apenaron, después de mí, de tu partida. Son los que mejor me han comprendido aunque nunca lo harán por completo. Porque ellos se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse y seguir adelante.

Yo no tengo nada. Ni siquiera un bebé que me anime a seguir. Si hubiésemos tenido un hijo todo habría cambiado porque, aún si te hubieras ido, tendría un motivo por el que luchar y salir adelante. Pero no lo tengo. No hay nada que me impulse a continuar. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Si tú te rendiste también yo puedo. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo si ya no hay nada que me ate a la vida? Bueno, está mi familia pero por mucho que quiera a mi hermana, a mi padre y a mi primo; el resto de mi clan no es santo de mi devoción (ni yo del suyo) así que no es un buen motor en el que depositar mis ganas de vivir. Siento el sufrimiento que voy a causarles pero ya no puedo soportar este dolor. Solo quiero reunirme contigo.

Voy a escribir una carta de despedida para todos los que más me ayudaron en los últimos momentos. Una para mi padre, mi hermanita Hanabi y Neji-niisan; otra para mis compañeros de equipo y otra para Naruto y Sakura que estuvieron más tiempo conmigo que nadie más. Solo espero que me perdonen por mi debilidad pero esto es insoportable, ya no aguanto ni un minuto más este infierno que supuestamente es mi vida. Tan solo deseo llegar hasta donde tú estás para que, si no pudimos estar juntos en esta vida, al menos podamos vivir los dos en la próxima.

Puede que me odies porque lo que voy a hacer, seguro que querrás reprochármelo. Pero yo también puedo hacerlo contigo y, de hecho, ya lo hice en su momento. Y tú no me hiciste caso así que yo tampoco lo haré. Ya me cansé de no poder hacer más que llorar tu pérdida, de no ser más que una inútil sin ganas de vivir. Si acabo con todo al menos podré volver a tener paz. Se terminarán al fin el dolor y el sufrimiento. Fuera las penas. Porque ya podré volver a ver tu rostro, tus ojos, tu sonrisa torcida que guardabas solo para mí. Aunque me lo reproches al principio piensa que al menos podremos estar de nuevo los dos juntos. Pero dime cómo esperabas que terminara todo esto, después de haber desistido en tu lucha por vivir. Dime cómo esperabas que me lo tomara, qué creías que sentiría al verte morir.

Ya he cogido la jeringuilla para acabar con todo. Lleva dentro un suero que me permitirá acabar con todo de forma rápida y sin dolor, al menos es creo pero la verdad me es indiferente si duele o no, solo quiero que esto termine. Acabo de dejar las cartas en la mesita de noche y me tumbo en la cama, ahora que las veo, me pregunto si Naruto y Sakura le pondrían mi nombre a su futura hija (ya sé que son rápidos, tan solo ha pasado una año desde que te fuiste y ya esperan su segundo hijo, bueno en este caso ya saben que hija). En fin, ellos son casi tan sentimentales como yo así que no me extrañaría nada que decidieran hacerlo. Sin embargo, no me importa nada. Ya me he puesto la inyección y me estoy recostando en la cama. Todo habrá terminado en unos minutos. Tan solo unos minutos más.

¡Adelante enfádate! Yo también me enfadé cuando decidiste que todo esfuerzo era inútil. Pero, ¿eso te importó? No, pues a mí tampoco. Ya empiezo a notar el sopor, ya no falta mucho. Por más que tengas que reprocharme en este caso estamos empatados, mi vida. Dime cómo esperabas que concluyera todo, sabes que no te mentía, sabías que te necesita. Dime cómo pensaste que podría vivir sin ti. Tan solo...

Dime cómo...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios =)  
**


	4. Esos ojos

**Hola de nuevo =) Aquí vengo nuevamente con otra historia SH n_n**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Si alguien no sigue el manga, recomiendo que no lo lea. Hay Manga Spoiler.  
**

**Este nuevo oneshot lo escribí para otro concurso del SasuHina FC de NU, el Cocurso que se llamó "Encuentro". Cada participante debía escribir cómo creían que sería el encuentro en el manga de Sasuke y Hinata. Creo que el momento del manga en el que estábamos era alrededor del nº 490 del manga, si mal no recuerdo =P Lo que sé seguro es que aun no había comenzado aún la guerra.  
**

**Os aviso que para este fic no estaba muy inspirada y me "forcé" a escribirlo para poder entregarlo en la fecha acordada para el concu. Así que no creo que la calidad de la historia que viene a continuación sea muy buena -_-U De todos modos, y milagrosamente xD, conseguí quedar en el 3º puesto del concurso empatada con otra persona n_n Eso me subió un poco la moral, ya que bo me gustaba mucho lo que hice xD  
**

**Los personjes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

* * *

**ESOS OJOS**

Ya estoy cansado de tener que esperar para atacar la villa. ¿Es que ese imbécil de Madara no va a decidirse nunca o qué? Dice que hay que esperar el momento oportuno para atacar, para pillar por sorpresa al enemigo y así erradicarlo por completo. ¡Y una mierda! Ya se deben haber dado cuenta de lo poderosos que somos, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de vencer esta batalla. Y yo ya estoy deseando que se cumpla mi ansiada venganza. Por fin te vengaré, hermano. Todos esos idiotas que relegaron a nuestro clan a las sombras pronto pagarán y yo mismo, con mi propia espada, atravesaré a todos y cada uno de los que dieron la orden de exterminarnos.

Ya casi puedo sentir cómo les arranco su último hálito de vida…

Todos esos miserables por fin recibirán lo que se merecen, que no es sino morir ante el último superviviente de un clan que quisieron destruir. Hmp, ironías de la vida que les llaman. Y esta _ironía_ en concreto, será su perdición.

Esos gusanos endebles no me llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ahora que tengo los ojos de mi hermano, no hay quien pueda hacerme frente. Tampoco es que me interese matar a todos los ninjas de la aldea pero, si son tan idiotas como para impedirme conseguir lo que deseo… en fin, morirán antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse. No hay segundas oportunidades, no hay vuelta atrás una vez tomen su decisión. Todo el que estorbe desaparecerá del mapa.

No aguanto más aquí sentado sin hacer nada, aunque esta intervención no entre en los planes de Madara, ahora mismo me dirigiré hacia la villa oculta de Konoha para cumplir finalmente mi venganza. Ya lo tengo decidido, iré allí en contra de sus deseos… ¡y a tomar por saco con las consecuencias!

Cojo mi espada, me pongo la capa y salgo del escondite de Madara sin que nadie se dé cuenta. No tengo mayores dificultades en hacerlo porque, aparte de ser mucho más poderoso y hábil que antaño, ese Madara lleva un tiempo organizando no sé qué cosa y creo que con alguna nueva incorporación, pero no estoy seguro ya que él no comenta nada y no he visto a nadie aparte del hombre-planta llamado Zetsu. Me dirijo en dirección a la villa con paso rápido. Tardaré varios días en llegar pero eso no me preocupa, ya he esperado bastante para este momento y no me pasará nada por esperar unos pocos días más. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… además de ser muy dulce. Hummm… ya casi puedo verla cumplida en mi cabeza. Seguro que Madara pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy, pero eso me trae al fresco. Para cuando se percate de que me he ido, yo ya estaré a un solo paso de cumplir con mi objetivo y no podrá detenerme. Nadie podrá.

Llevo ya varios días de camino y no me he topado con nadie. Seguramente estén todos escondidos en sus respectivas casas muertos de miedo por lo que está a punto de suceder. Hmp. No puedo evitar que media sonrisa macabra se apodere de mi rostro. Son todos tan patéticos. No hay nadie con el valor necesario para hacernos frente… bueno quizás solo el inconsciente de Naruto, pero él no está a mi altura y, de todos modos, Madara no tardará en capturarlo para hacerse con el Kyubi y entonces no será un problema del que preocuparse. Claro que tampoco lo es ahora, tan solo es una espinita clavada en mi costado. Una espinita realmente molesta en verdad, pero una insignificante espina al fin y al cabo.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos. Entrenar seguramente, en un patético intento por hacerse más fuerte y "luchar" por su buen amigo que, según él, soy yo. Será imbécil. No se da cuenta de la realidad, o quizás se empeña en no verla. Es sin duda el más patético de todos mis antiguos compañeros. Seguro que todavía tiene la esperanza de que me vuelva de su parte y querrá que le ayude para luchar contra Madara. Hmp, seguro que lo he calado pero es que es tan predecible… Aunque la última vez que nos vimos, lo vi muy dispuesto a luchar contra mí hasta las últimas consecuencias. Eso en cierto sentido es admirable pero igualmente inútil.

Me paro y bajo del árbol en el que estaba. Acabo de sentir la presencia de alguien. Activo el sharingan de inmediato. ¿Quién será es idiota que me está observando? Será lo último que haga.

-Seas quien seas, más te vale salir ahora. Puede que si lo haces te deje marchar pero, como tenga que ir a buscarte, ten por seguro que mi rostro será lo último que veas.

-En-entonces no m-me equivoqué, e-eres tú S-Sasuke-kun.- dice una voz femenina que me resulta familiar, aunque no recuerdo exactamente de qué la recuerdo.

De entre unos árboles que estaban frente a mí, sale una chica e intento hacer memoria de quién es, así que la observo atentamente en un intento por reconocerla. Tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura (de un color negro-azulado), sus ojos son grandes y de color grisáceos (de un color parecido al de las perlas), tiene un leve sonrojo que cubre sus pómulos, es de altura media, tiene una chaqueta color violeta que la cubre completamente, lleva unos pantalones pirata de color azul oscuros y sandalias ninja. Aunque no es eso lo que más me llama la atención, sino la banda que lleva atada al cuello. El símbolo de Konoha. Así que es una ninja de la Hoja y, por su apariencia, creo que es de mi edad. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es una de las chicas que se graduó conmigo en la academia. Me parece que su apellido era…

-Hyuga.- le digo. Ella se sobresalta levemente, al parecer le sorprende que recuerde su apellido.

-¿S-Sabes q-quién soy?- pregunta tartamudeando.

-Tu nombre se me escapa, pero recuerdo perfectamente esos ojos. Son iguales a los de un chico que conocí en los exámenes de chuunin.

-L-lo sé. Él es m-mi primo N-Neji Hyuga. Yo s-soy Hinata, nos gra-graduamos j-juntos en la a-academia.

Como sospeché, ella fue conmigo a la academia ninja. Fue una de las que estaban en el grupo que denominaron "los nueve novatos". Pero… ¿por qué no conseguía recordarla con exactitud? Recuerdo a prácticamente todos de los que formábamos ese grupo y, aunque todos hayan cambiado después de estos años, estoy seguro de que podría reconocerlos. ¿Por qué a ella no?

-¿Y qué es lo que haces por aquí, tan lejos de tu casa, Hinata?

Veo que se pone nerviosa por mi mirada inquisitoria. Siendo una ninja de Konoha, sabrá perfectamente de lo que soy capaz. Y teniendo en cuenta de que sigo con el sharingan activado, se estará poniendo en guardia por si acaso comenzara la lucha. Cosa que no le convendría nada la verdad. Parece tan frágil y tan poca cosa que seguro que no duraría ni dos minutos contra mí. No me puedo creer que esta chica sea una ninja, tiene un aspecto demasiado inocente y confiado… me parece un milagro que no hayan acabado con ella todavía. Observo cómo se lleva las manos a la altura del corazón e inspira con suavidad, como si intentara aunar fuerzas. Qué rara. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos, alza la mirada hacia mi persona y me mira intentando mostrar una fortaleza que sé que no está sintiendo.

-P-pues la v-verdad,- tartamudea mientras lucha contra el nerviosismo- e-es que te es-estaba bu-buscando a ti Sa-Sasuke-kun.

-Oh.- contesto simplemente- Pues qué oportuno que nos hayamos encontrado ¿no es cierto?- le digo con sorna y una mueca de superioridad en mi rostro. Compruebo que ella se encoge ante mis palabras. Tsk, es más débil de lo que pensaba- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, Hinata?

No me contesta. Simplemente se queda callada y elude nuevamente mi mirada, llevándose nuevamente las manos a la altura del corazón. En serio, ¿cómo es posible que se pueda considerar una ninja? Si ni tan siquiera es capaz de mantenerle la mirada al enemigo, ¿cómo se supone que va a luchar contra alguien? A estas alturas, a causa de no prestarme atención por bajar su mirada a modo de evitar mirarme directamente, podría haberla matado en varias ocasiones y no habría podido reaccionar a tiempo para salvarse o simplemente eludir mi ataque. Patético. Menuda forma que ha tenido esta chica de hacerme perder unos minutos que son preciosos para mí, porque son minutos que he perdido para acercarme a mi venganza. Será mejor ir acabando con esto. No quiero matarla, sería un acto realmente estúpido porque es tan poca cosa que no merece la pena molestarse por ella. Claro que si se pone pesada… la eliminaré en menos de un minuto, puede que incluso en unos segundos, no más.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- le digo en un intento de acabar con ese mutismo. Ella alza la mirada sorprendida- ¿Es que acaso temes decime que has venido a por mí, Hinata?

-¿C-Cómo sa-sabes q-que yo…?- comienza a preguntar con un evidente deje de temor en su voz, y hace bien en temer.

-No te creas que soy estúpido.- la corto- Resulta evidente que, si me buscas, es porque has recibido una orden de que debes venir a por mí.- desenvaino mi espada y me pongo en guardia, esto seguro la asustará y se irá corriendo para poder huir. Sin embargo, a pesar del temor que veo que asoma a sus ojos opalinos, ella se mantiene donde está. Tsk. Esta chica resulta bastante exasperante. Tendré que ponerme serio- Pues que sepas que no te resultará nada fácil atraparme y mucho menos acabar conmigo.

-N-no he recibido nin-ninguna o-orden de v-venir a por ti, S-Sasuke-kun.- esas palabras me retienen. ¿Cómo que no ha recibido ninguna orden?

-¿Acaso me quieres tomar el pelo? No tengo humor para aguantar este tipo de idioteces y, lo que menos me gusta, es que me tomen por tonto.- le digo amenazante.

-Te e-equivocas.- me dice con voz suave y negando levemente con la cabeza- Y-yo no te es-estoy mi-mintiendo Sasuke-kun. Nuestros su-superiores no saben q-que estamos bus-buscándote.

-¿Y quiénes me buscáis?

-To-todos los que formábamos e-el grupo de los 9 no-novatos, excepto N-Naruto-kun q-que sa-sabe nada de e-esto, y el equi-equipo de Neji-niisan.

-Ah, qué bonito. ¿Me queréis hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a la aldea? Un auténtico detalle por vuestra parte.- comento con sarcasmo.

-Es-este no es un t-tema de broma.- me dice con cierto tono de… ¿reproche? ¿Es que esta chica se atreve a hablarme como si fuera una maestra que regaña a su alumno?

-¿A no? La broma de esta historia es que unos ninjas sin valor y de habilidades mediocres como vosotros, se planteen siquiera querer venir a detenerme.

Hinata vuelve a bajar la mirada mientras se lleva la mano izquierda a la altura del corazón. En sus ojos he podido ver como una repentina tristeza se apoderaba de ellos, haciendo como si sus ojos se llenaran de recuerdos "oscuros". En realidad era como si mis palabras, hubieran provocado que su mirada se oscureciera por algún motivo que yo desconozco. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que algo extraño y que no entiendo completamente se revuelva en mi interior, pero como si esa mirada me fuese familiar… como si ya la hubiese visto antes, hace mucho tiempo.

-No t-tienes ni i-idea,- comenta de repente en un susurro, todavía cabizbaja- ha-hasta q-qué punto han me-mejorado sus habilidades n-nuestros compañeros de a-academia. Todos s-se han vu-vuelto realmente f-fuertes, en es-especial N-Naruto-kun.

Que Naruto ha mejorado mucho lo sé perfectamente, no necesito que ella lo diga. De hecho, en estos momentos, Naruto es el único de toda la aldea que podría hacerme frente de toda esa panda de inútiles. No obstante, ¿por qué hablaba de sus mejoras como si se excluyera de ellas, como si ella no se incluyera entre los que se han vuelto más fuertes? Quizás es porque ella es la única realista y sabe que no tiene la fuerza y habilidades necesarias para hacer frente a la situación que se les va a venir encima. Puede que no sea tan estúpida después de todo, al menos es capaz de ver la realidad con respecto a su persona.

-Permíteme que dude acerca de lo que has dicho. Por más que hayan podido mejorar en estos tres años, no son nada comparados conmigo.

-T-te equivocas.- me contradice mirándome, al fin, a los ojos pero manteniendo su mano sobre su corazón. Su mirada ha cambiado a una de mayor determinación, como si mis palabras hubieran tocado una fibra sensible.

-¿En serio? Todos vosotros sois un montón de enclenques que quieren hacerse los héroes, luchando por "su amada villa".- le espeto- Pero ninguno de vosotros está a la altura de las circunstancias, y tú la primera.- su mirada se vuelve triste de nuevo.

-Ya s-sé que no soy f-fuerte.- confiesa mientras unas lágrimas comienzan a luchar por escaparse de sus ojos- O-oto-san si-siempre me lo ha dicho… j-jamás he estado a l-la a-altura de las circunstancias, s-siempre he si-sido débil. Hasta m-mi hermanita H-Hanabi me su-supera en habilidad y for-fortaleza. N-nunca podré llevar c-con or-orgullo el apellido Hyuga, oto-san n-no me re-reconocerá hasta q-que de-demuestre que re-realmente lo v-valgo, q-que soy d-digna de mi clan y m-mi es-estatus.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras se me han quedado en mi cabeza como grabadas a fuego. Mi corazón a dado un vuelco al escuchar su confesión, al notar el sentimiento que trasladaban esas palabras, porque… porque yo también pasé por lo mismo de niño. Ahora recuerdo dónde vi esa mirada triste y oscura. Era la mía propia. De cuando mi mayor anhelo era que mi padre me reconociera. Que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que valía y que no solo viera a mi hermano Itachi, no deseaba más encontrarme bajo su sombra. Ansiaba que me diera una sola palabra de apoyo, un simple "felicidades" por haber logrado estar al nivel que él esperaba.

¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto? ¿Por qué sus ojos me hacen recordar?

No deseo seguir viviendo en el pasado, no quiero que mis recuerdos nublen el objetivo que me he fijado. No puedo… no debo vacilar. Jamás volveré a permitir que mi dolor me obstaculice. He de seguir adelante, adelante con mi plan de venganza. Por mucho que esta chica me recuerde a mí en una época de mi vida, no toleraré que me haga dudar de lo que quiero conseguir. Después de todo, ella es una ninja de Konoha y, por tanto, mi enemiga.

-Hmp. Así que lo que buscas en realidad, es venir a luchar contra mí para "restaurar" tu honor. Pues casi me siento en la obligación de desearte buena suerte… porque la vas a necesitar para conseguir hacerme, como mucho, un solo arañazo.- veo cómo su mirada se torna más decidida, como si hubiese hallado la fuerza en su interior. Parece otra persona.

-Te e-equivocas de un-nuevo, Sa-Sasuke-kun. N-no deseo re-restaurar mi honor, c-como tú has d-dicho. Sé q-que no t-tengo posibilidades d-de vencerte p-porque n-no es-estoy a tu n-nivel, p-pero a pesar de t-todo he hecho l-lo que mis a-amigo y he sa-salido en tu bu-busca. Pero es por-porque, lo único q-que realmente d-deseo, es p-poder pro-proteger a a-aquellos a los que a-amo.- la veo activar su línea sucesoria y ponerse en posición de lucha- Y s-si pa-para eso d-debo enfrentarme a t-ti, lo haré. A-aunque mu-muera en el in-intento.

Ahora me parece estar viendo a una persona completamente diferente. Es como si en su interior, se hubiera encendido un fuego que le diera fuerzas para enfrentarse a mí. En sus ojos puedo ver el temor que siente hacia mi persona, pero también la fuerte determinación que le da la fortaleza para hacerme frente, de poder ponerse frente a mí y no vacilar a pesar del miedo y aunque sabe que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí. Es un tanto estúpido, un acto suicida, pero en cierto modo es admirable el sentimiento que la mueve a actuar así.

Me veo tan reflejado en ella…

Me recuerda al sentimiento que me inundó la noche en que mi hermano, junto a Madara, acabó con nuestro clan. El miedo, la impotencia y la confusión de no saber qué hacer. La sensación de saber que no puedes hacer nada. Pero yo entonces huí porque el miedo me superó y no pude hacerle frente. Ella no. Ella se encuentra frente a mí, con miedo y a sabiendas de que poco puede hacer, lista para atacar y luchar para proteger lo que es más preciado para ella, por defender con su vida si es necesario a la gente a la que ama. Sus ojos muestran determinación, ya no hay vacilación en ellos, ya no hay tristeza. La cohibida chica que salió de entre los arbustos se ha ido para dar paso a la ninja dispuesta a luchar hasta la muerte. Veo que ella va a hacer el primer movimiento y yo me preparo para la batalla, pero un ser interrumpe nuestro encuentro apareciendo a mi izquierda.

-Por fin te encuentro Sasuke.- me dice Zetsu- Madara ha puesto el grito en el cielo al ver que te habías ido antes de que diera la orden.

-Hmp. Me he ido porque ya estoy harto de esta espera.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente para desobedecer sus órdenes, eso deberías saberlo ya.

-Hmp.

-Oh.- dice de repente al reparar en Hinata, ella se pone en guardia- No sabía que ibas a luchar contra una ninja de la Hoja, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. Debes volver a la voz de YA.- me dice en tono amenazante.

-Si crees que con eso me asustas, ya puedes ir buscando a otro. Conmigo no funciona.

-Pues, en tal caso, sé consecuente con lo que te hará Madara. Recuerda que no eres imprescindible Sasuke.

-Hmp.

-¿Eso significa que vienes de vuelta?

-Significa que cederé… por ahora.- le digo lanzándole una mirada retadora.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mí me es igual.- y salta a un árbol, esperando que lo siga.

-Bien Hinata, nuestro reencuentro acaba aquí. Ruega para no volver a vernos, porque puede que sea lo último que hagas.

En ese momento uso mi Chidori Nagashi para lanzar una descarga hacia Hinata. Ella lo esquiva con rapidez pero, para cuando se reincorpora para contraatacar, yo ya me he ido. He aprovechado ese momento de distracción para irme lo más rápido posible en dirección a la guarida de Madara. Zetsu va unos pasos por detrás de mí, para vigilar que vaya en la dirección adecuada supongo. Pero ahora se me han ido las ganas de ponerme "rebelde". Mi mente está ocupada recordando los confusos sentimientos que me han embargado hace unos minutos. Esa chica, Hinata, me recuerda tanto a mí de pequeño. Ha pasado por algo parecido a lo que me pasó a mí, una oscuridad similar nos envolvió en nuestra infancia. Pero, mientras que yo elegí el camino hacia la oscuridad, ella mantuvo la luz de su mirada a pesar del dolor sufrido. Esa fuerza, esa determinación y esa voluntad de seguir adelante apareció en ella en el momento en que sintió que sus seres queridos requerían protección frente a una amenaza, en este caso yo. Tsk. ¿Por qué pienso todo esto? ¿Por qué me afectan tanto las palabras de esa chica? Yo soy un vengador, yo mismo elegí mi destino y yo mismo me lo estoy forjando. Entonces, ¿por qué no soy capaz de sacármela de la cabeza? ¿Qué tiene ella que consigue despertar sentimientos que ha pasado largo tiempo en letargo? Esa mirada llena de determinación, esa actitud noble y valerosa me tiene confundido. Me pregunto por qué razón no me puedo sacar de la cabeza…

… esos ojos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios =)  
**


End file.
